What if
by Wolf of the Silver Moon
Summary: [Discontinue] What if Tezuka never hurt his arm or that the Hyotei matches ever happened? What if Fuji was a girl and is caught in a love triangle? TezukaxFujixOshitari
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

Notes: Hyotei matches never happened and Tezuka never went to Germany.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

----------------

"Fujiko-chan! I have big news!"

"What is it, Eiji?"

"Ryuzaki-sensei ask the regulars if we know anyone that can be our manager so I ask her if you can be our manager!"

"Eiji, you should ask people for there opinion first before volunteering them."

"Fuji-chan, are you mad?"

"No, I'm just tell you so you won't get someone else mad if you do it to them."

"Ryuzaki-sensei said yes! You are going to be our manager!"

"I should come over to the courts after school."

"Don't forget about before school. I think you are picked because of your skills."

"I'm going back to class. Lunch is almost over."

----------------

At practice...

"Everyone, this is Fuji Syuusuke. She is going to be our manager so treat her well," said Ryuzaki-sensei.

Some of the members were complaining about how a girl is going to be their manager.

"I bet that she is only here to watch the regulars play. She won't be able to beat me with my two years of tennis experience," boasted Hoiro.

"2nd and 3rd years on court C and D. Regulars on court A and B. I have also asked Inui to make a training program for the regulars."

"You are going to have power ankles with two 250 grams weights. I have colored the balls red, blue, and yellow and there are 3 cones with the same color. You have to call out the color and hit it to the same color cone. It's over if you miss. Echizen and Kikumaru are first."

Fuji started serving the colored balls to Eiji.

"Red! Blue! Yellow!"

"Eiji, isn't that red?"

"Eh? No way!"

Eiji missed the ball and it was yellow after all.

"FUJI! It was yellow after all! LIAR!"

"I'm only doing what I am told to do."

"I forgot to mention that you would have to drink this if you miss," said Inui while holding up a glass of some green liquid.

"What is that," ask Eiji.

"It's my Inui Vegetable Juice. It's good for you, too."

Eiji drank it and ran out of the court yelling "WHAT IS IN THAT?!!"

"Echizen!"

Echizen also miss and ran out of the court after drinking it also.

----------------

"Looks like everyone had to drink it besides Tezuka and me," said Inui.

"I want to try it at least once but I'm not a regular," said Fuji.

"I have some vegetable juice left."

Fuji grabbed the glass and drank it all.

"This is quite good, I recommend it," said Fuji.

Inui started talking about what the regulars needed to work on and told Echizen to drink two glasses of milk every day.

"Even If I drink a lot of milk, it won't make me grow taller that quickly," he said.

"We are going to add one more block," said Inui.

"Wait a minute, Inui. 5 blocks is fine," said Oishi.

"Isn't it the same as you," asks Taka-san.

"We are going to have up to 5 blocks anyway right," ask Momo.

"No, for a regular, it's 10 blocks," said Inui.

Everyone started hitting Inui with some tennis balls for saying that.

"That isn't funny, I-N-U-I," yelled Eiji.

----------------

After practice...

Fuji was walking through a park she used to play there when she was younger with Yuuta. Then some high school boys walked up to her.

"A cute girl like you shouldn't be walking alone. Want to hang around with us for now," one of them asked which must be the leader.

"No thank you. I have to get going," she said.

"Come on, sweetheart. I'm sure you'll have fun."

"I really have to got somewhere."

"You shouldn't block a lady's path," said a new voice.

"Who are you," ask the leader.

"Oshitari Yuushi, third year. I'm sure that you have something else better to do or do you want me to call the police? I'm sure that they'll be happy to meet the gang that have been causing problems around here."

"I just remember that I have something to do," one of the boys said.

They slowly run away.

"Are you okay," ask Oshitari.

"I'm fine and thank you, Oshitari-san," replied Fuji.

"May I know the lady's name that I have saved?"

"Fuji Syuusuke, third year."

"You are wearing the Seigaku's uniform."

"And you are wearing the Hyotei's uniform."

"I see that you are different from the other girls. They would mostly swoon at my feet and won't be able to utter a single word."

"I'm not like those kinds of girls."

"I can tell."

Oshitari kissed Fuji on the cheek before walking away.

"I have to go now. Good-bye, Fuji-chan."

----------------

Wolf: No flames (My profile said that if there are 3 flames or more, the story is deleted). No reviews about how stupid my fic is or my bad grammar or spelling. Not everybody is perfect in spelling and grammar. I made Fuji a little OOC and I apologize for doing that. If you want to correct my errors, please send it in a private message because I don't want them on the review page. I don't know what to write in the next chapter but I would like to hear your ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf: I might update slow but amused yourself with "Little Things In Life."

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-------------

"Fuji-chan, you're a little distracted today," said Eiji.

"Really? I don think so," she said.

"Fuji, if you are not feeling well you should go home. You might not be a regular but you are still a part of the tennis club. I don't want anyone getting sick," said Oishi going in mother-hen mode.

"Oishi, I'm fine. Really."

"Regulars! Run 20 laps and the person who come in last will have to drink my Inui Juice Remix with add ingredients," said Inui with the sun reflecting off his glasses.

All the regulars ran leaving a big dust cloud.

-------------

"The regulars are amazing and Inui Juice is terrifying," said Kachiro.

"I still can't believe that they let a girl be the manager. She wouldn't be able to beat me in any match. Even if I give her a handicap," boasted Horio.

"Horio-kun, Fuji-senpai might be better than you. I have never seen her play before," said Katsuo.

"She wouldn't be able to get a point from me."

"Why do you always think that girls are below boys," ask/yelled, Tomoko.

"This is none of your business!"

"It is if you are talking about how great boys are. Girls can be as strong as boys in tennis!"

"No way! All the girls of the tennis club always watch the Horio Satoshi play!"

"You wish you were in the spotlight. Most of the girls watches the **regulars **play. Not the **non-regulars**."

"What's that?!"

"You two fight like a married couple," said Fuji with the biggest smile on her face.

"NO WE DON'T! FUJI-SENPAI!"

"Ne, Horio-kun, why don't you play a match against me? I'm sure that I'll get at least one point from you."

"I'll show you what Horio Satoshi-sama is made of!"

-------------

"No handicaps," said Fuji.

"I'm planning on going all out, Fuji-senpai. I'll let you serve first."

"Okay."

"15-Love!" (A/N: All scoring is the referee. Just to let you know)

"I manage to get a point."

"30-Love!"

"I thought you said you won't let me get a point from you, Horio-kun."

This is going to take up space so the match was over quickly. Fuji won with service aces and return aces.

"You could talk the talk but not walk the walk," said Tomoko.

"SHUT UP! I decided to go easy on Fuji-senpai today!"

"Horio-kun, you should know that that is rude to your oppenent even if your oppenent is a girl. You should admit defeat and then you can work on getting better," said Fuji.

"Hai."

-------------

"Fuji, come over here," said Tezuka.

"Is something the matter, Tezuka?"

"You know that freshmen aren't allow to play matches during practices."

"Gomen, Tezuka."

"20 laps.

"I guess that's going to be my punishment."

"I also want to talk to you after practice. You seem to be distracted about something."

"Tezuka, it's something to be worry about. I can assure you that there is something wrong. I don't want the regulars to be worry about me when there are matches that are coming up. When is your first match?"

"This Saturday."

"I think I can make myself free that day to watch the regulars play."

-------------

After practice...

After everyone left to go home, Fuji and Tezuka were left.

"What is it that you need to talk to me about, Tezuka," ask Fuji.

"Why are you so distracted today?"

"What do you mean?"

"It seems like you were a little distracted today."

"There's nothing wrong. I just have some things on my mind."

"You always have something on your mind but it doesn't bother the way you play."

"Tezuka, I didn't want Horio-kun to feel that bad that a girl beat him. You don't want that to affect on off the members on the tennis club do you?"

"No, but the manager shouldn't be distracted either. She have a job to do and shouldn't get careless."

"I'll remember that Tezuka but I can assure you that there is nothing wrong."

"I hope that you won't get distracted tomorrow like today. I'll walk you home."

"Tezuka, I can walk home myself."

"It's getting dark and a girl shouldn't be walking home by herself."

-------------

The walk to Fuji's house is silence. What do you expect when you are walking with **the** Tezuka Kunimitsu?

"Thanks for walking me home, Tezuka," said Fuji.

"Don't get distracted like today."

"Good night, Tezuka."

"Good night, Fuji."

-------------

Behind a tree...

'Looks like I have a rival now. Trust me, Tezuka Kunimitsu, I'm not going to let you win that easily.'

-------------

Wolf: The mysterious person should be really easy to guess. Err, not exactly as long as I want it to be. 


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf: I'm not going to have much time to update for a few weeks. I have a lot of projects to due and this might be the last chapter/fic I will update for a while.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. (I keep forgetting to put this but I'll try to remember)

--------------

The day after the matches up to ep 20 something... (1)

"Fuji-chan! The matches yesterday were a little hard but we beat them all!"

"I knew you would beat them."

"I had fun anyway!"

"Eiji-senpai! Want to go buy some burgers," said Momo.

"OKAY!"

"Eiji-senpai is paying!"

"MOMO! I pay for you last time. I barely have any money left!"

"Fine. The last one there has to pay!"

Momo and Echizen ran off.

"You guys have a head start! Are you coming Fuji?"

"No thanks, Eiji. Maybe next time."

"Okay. MOMO! O'CHIBI!"

--------------

In a park...

Fuji was sitting on one of the swings thinking about something. Her train of thought was broken when someone sat in the swing next to her.

"Fancy meeting you here, Fuji-chan."

"I should say the same for you Oshitari-san."

"A fair maiden like yourself shouldn't be out here alone. It's not safe."

"Is there a reason you're here?"

"I have a question for you."

"Mh?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"Mm, let me think about it for a while."

--------------

"Syuusuke, you seem distracted for the last few days," said Yumiko.

"Nee-chan, there is nothing wrong with me."

"Demo, Syuusuke. The cards said that you are having a problem."

"I guess I can't hide anything from you and your cards."

"What's the problem?"

"What would you do if you have two guys that like you and you can't decide you who really like?"

"Now that is a problem. I would just follow my heart."

"My heart doesn't know which one to choose."

"The answer will be clear to you when you give it some time. Now go to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

--------------

(2)

Fuji was plucking flower petals thinking about that question last night.

"Fuji."

'No.'

"Fuji."

'Yes.'

"Fuji."

'No.'

"Here, Taka-san."

'Yes.'

"BURNING! FUJIKO-CHAN!"

"Did you say something, Taka-san?"

"Fuji, you are so out of it," said Eiji.

"Fuji-senpai, don't tell me you are having love problems," ask Momo not knowing that he just walk right in the red zone.

"Momoshiro Takeshi-kun."

"Hai?"

"Care to say that again?"

"I ask if you were havin-"

"I should warn you, I see great misfortune in your near future if you dare finish that sentence."

"I didn't say anything, Fuji-senpai."

"That's what I thought."

'Fuji-senpai is scary.'

"Taka-san."

"Hai," ask Taka-san.

"Care to have a light rally with me?"

"Umm..."

"Here, Taka-san," said Echizen.

"BURNING! I'LL TAKE YOU ON! BABY! COME ON!"

--------------

(1) I thought that it would take up too much space in this chapter if I explain all the matches detail by detail. Not to mention that I'm not very good at making up matches.

(2) Sorry, can't help but write little parts like this.

Wolf: I'll update when I have enough free time.


End file.
